


To Love at all is to be Vulnerable

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Category: The King's Speech (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Drabble Collection, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the characters private lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love at all is to be Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome on this one. I had some trouble with getting them all to cooperate.

_**To Love at all is to be Vulnerable**_  
Title: To Love at all is to be Vulnerable  
Pairings: Lionel/Bertie, Lionel/Myrtle, Bertie/Elizabeth, Lionel/Myrtle/Bertie  
Rated: light R  
Summary: A look into the characters private lives.  
Notes: Constructive criticism is welcome on this one. I had some trouble with getting them all to cooperate.

  
(1)

"C-can you face me this time, Lionel. I want to see your face," Bertie asks as he spoons up against his friend.

Lionel ponders the idea. They've never done it that way before. It's very intimate, looking into someone's face at their most vulnerable. To see someone so exposed and acting with abandoned is special. The thought makes him nervous, yet he knows he can trust Bertie. Trust him to be careful and gentle.

"How can I refuse you?" he asks, turning over in Bertie's arms.

Bertie leans up on his elbow.

"If you would rather n-not, I won't force you, dearest."

Lionel smiles and holds Bertie's face in his warm hands.

"Of course you wouldn't."

Their lips meet in a kiss and then they know no more. 

  
(2)

Lionel lets out another hiss as Bertie's teeth dig into the skin of shoulder, joining the other marks that now reside on his body; thigh, neck, arse, left shoulder blade. Yet it feels so _good_ to have his warm breath and soft lips caressing his skin. He knows Myrtle will find the strawberry kisses arousing and then she'll want to have a go as well. So Lionel lies still so as to have enough energy for both of his loves.

  
(3)

"You were with Lionel today, weren't you?" Elizabeth asks suspiciously.

"Whatever gives you that idea?"

She smiles and looks like the cat that got the cream.

"It's quite easy to tell. You never can stop smiling when you've...shared company earlier in the day." 

"Is that so?" he queries, pouncing on her and kissing her face. "Perhaps I'm smiling because I'm with _you_."

Elizabeth laughs as his hands dig into her sides, tickling her and exciting her at the same time. 

When he pushes her to the bed, both of the laughing, Bertie is thinking only of Elizabeth, his darling wife. 

  
(4)

"Good night, Mrs. Logue, Lionel" says Bertie, straightening his shirt and refastening his trousers.

"Good night, Your Majesty," she says graciously. 

The couple stay in bed, wrapped around each other.

"I shall still see you tomorrow, Bertie?" asks Lionel, tucking the blanket around his wife to keep out the chill of the late night. 

They are an endearing couple.

"Of course." 

And, with one more kiss for Lionel, he disappears into the night and into the waiting car he rang for. 

He wondered if Elizabeth had stayed up and if she would want to hear of the evening.

She always did love his stories. 


End file.
